Seiya Kou no existe
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: El cristal de plata se está comportando de manera maligna, al parecer los sentimientos de amargura de Serena están haciendo eso. las Sailors y el rey Endimión al descubrir el problema deciden actuar: Seiya Kou debe ser eliminado de los recuerdos de la Neo Reina Serenity, es mas, el desesperado rey tomara medidas aun mas drásticas...FELIZ cumple SEIYA :3
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: El cristal de plata se está comportando de manera maligna, al parecer los sentimientos de amargura de Serena están haciendo eso. las Sailors y el rey Endimión al descubrir el problema deciden actuar: Seiya Kou debe ser eliminado de los recuerdos de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Este fic participa del "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou .

* * *

:.

 **Capitulo uno**

.:

Después de la batalla con Black Moon, los habitantes de Tokyo de Crystal creyeron que podían vivir tranquilos, pero meses adelante, una serie de cambios en el clima comenzaron a devastar pequeños poblados, al principio los reyes tomaron medidas, pero el asunto era extraño, desde que reinaban se podía decir que el planeta en si era una prioridad, no podía estar sucediendo aquello, pero con el pasar de las semanas las devastaciones naturales cobraron la vida de miles de personas alrededor del mundo. La Neo Reina estaba devastada, y al parecer el cristal de plata ya no le respondía como antes, después de una reunión con las Sailors Inners y las Outers, fue a descansar a su habitación, "solo su habitación", pues curiosamente, desde que empezó el problema con el ambiente, ella y el rey se habían separado para dormir, es más, ellos desde hace meses atrás no se tocaban, y eso era tan raro para el que fuera Darién Chiba, porque de ser el objeto de adoración y celos de una rubia torpe y comelona, se había vuelto una mera decoración en el palacio y en el trono, pues a pesar de que el era el portador del cristal dorado, el cristal de plata tenía mucho más poder, o por lo menos en el pasado fue así.

Viendo tantos problemas, la princesa Serenity quiso participar, buscar ayuda en el pasado, buscar a la poderosa Sailor Moon una vez más, pero, aunque Sailor Plut le dio la llave del tiempo, esta no se abrió, el mensaje fue claro para la mujer del tiempo.

"El asunto se tiene que resolverse en el presente"

Poco animada, fue a ver su madre a la habitación.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Tu siempre puedes pasar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes madre?

-Agotada.

-Bueno, yo creo que es normal, tantos problemas, ojalá pudiera ayudar de una manera.

-Cariño, eres tan dulce- y la abrazo- son grandes las calamidades, pero créeme, tu mera presencia es ya una ayuda, pero ahora quisiera descansar.

-Está bien- se despidió Rini un poco decepcionada.

-Quiero descansar… mientras tú me arrullas mi niña.

La peli rosa sonrió y regreso al lado de su madre, quien acomodo la cabeza en el regazo de la niña, ya casi una adolescente.

-Yo velare tus sueños, mami.

:.

.:

Desde que Rini había tomado el cristal de plata y eso hubiera acabado en un desastre, no había vuelto a tocar el objeto, pero viendo la confusión entre las Sailors y sus padres no tuvo de otra, entro a la cámara donde se resguardaba el objeto, en cierta forma ella ocasionaría el desastre que se llevaría la alegría y tranquilidad por completo de su madre.

-Cristal de plata- suplico- ayúdame a descubrir lo que pasa, ya no quiero que las personas sufran.

La joya siguió apagada, decepcionada la soltó en el cojín. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, esta brillo, una voz salió del cristal.

-El poder del cristal de plata devastara al planeta, se ha vuelto inestable, la Neo Reina no puede controlarme más, pues su corazón está en oscuridad, la razón: Seiya Kou.

Rini no reconoció ese nombre, así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo, ilusamente pensando que su padre terminaría de resolver el problema, pero su reacción fue violenta, y convoco rápidamente a las Sailors.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - les dijo a todas.

-Deberíamos hablar primero con mamá-dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡Pero si tu madre sabe que es el problema, este se podría volver peor! - exclamo Endimión.

\- ¿Y si podemos ir por esa persona? - pregunto Rini.

-No se me hace buena idea- contesto Uranus- es cierto que ellos son nuestros aliados, pero debemos ser capaces de resolver esto sin su ayuda, además su presencia, podría traer más inestabilidad.

-Pero también debemos considerar el buscar su apoyo, a lo mejor si nos visitaran…- comento Mina.

\- ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Mi esposa no necesita la ayuda de ningún sujeto! ¡Yo resolveré esto!

\- ¿Y si no funciona? - pregunto Mercury.

-Bueno- dijo Endimión más tranquilo- entonces sopesare esa opción.

\- ¿Y mientras? - pregunto Mars.

-Necesito- dijo Endimión mostrando el cristal dorado- que esta noche me den sus poderes, cuando la reina duerma, borrare sus recuerdos por completo, solo ese sujeto, podrá recordar a las otras Star Ligthts, su princesa y cada evento de la batalla con Galaxia, lo que mi esposa necesita es olvidar lo que la lastima.

\- ¿Es lo mejor para mamá?

-Es lo mejor para el reino- contesto su padre.

Y así lo hicieron, pese al desacuerdo de algunas, esa misma noche, mientras la inocente Reina dormía, todo vestigio de Seiya Kou, fue borrado de la faz de la tierra, pero eso solo acrecentaría el problema.

:.

.:

"¡¿Que fue eso?!"

Fighter se levantó de golpe de su cama, se llevó las manos al pecho voluptuoso.

\- ¡Estas bien! - grito Healer entrando a su habitación.

-No hagas tanto alboroto- dijo Maker atrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la pelinegra.

\- ¡Escuchamos tus gritos!, ¡pensamos que nos estaban atacando!, ¡No espantes así!

Fighter se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía, tanto como el corazón.

"Bombón"

-Otra vez estás pensando en ella- dijo Healer sentando en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó Maker parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Otra vez tiene su cara de boba.

-Bueno, ya déjenme dormir, solo fue…una pesadilla.

-Mañana tenemos reunión con el consejo, los problemas con las cosechas son graves- dijo Maker- la reina Kakkyu y el rey se están comenzando a preocupar, pronto tendremos problemas de abastecimiento, y muy graves.

-Lo sé- dijo Fighter preocupada- y perdonen por despertarlas, tenemos que descansar y guardar energía; nuestros reyes nos necesitan, más que nunca, la reina Kakkyu está desesperada, creo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para salvar a nuestra gente.

Ni supo porque, pero Maker sintió de pronto que tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

-Y tú, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Kinmoku?

-Por supuesto hermana, no lo dudes- respondió Fighter sin saber que su destino pronto estaría pendiendo de un hilo.

-Deberíamos dormir todas aquí- dijo Healer saltando en la cama, le había molestado el tono solemne de Maker.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamo Fighter- ¡Necesito mi espacio!

Maker se acostó del otro lado.

\- ¡Oigan, dije que no! - reclamo Fighter.

-Ya duérmete- comento Healer robándole su almohada.

Fighter suspiro derrotada, sus hermanas se habían vuelto encimosas con ella desde que regresaron a Kinmoku, suponía que era una especie de miedo el que tenían, de vez en cuando ellas mismas tenían pesadillas, recordando el ataque sorpresivo de Galaxia, volviendo todo un infierno, aunque ahora, todo era relativa calma.

"Bombón, te extraño, espero estés bien"

:.

.:

En la mañana, la Neo Reina despertó con una hermosa mañana, como hace mucho no había, el sol resplandecía, y no había señales de tormenta o desastre, incluso las Sailors que se opusieron pensaron entonces que hicieron lo correcto, pues buscaron señales de algo inusual, pero nada encontraron

:.

.:

En el desayuno la reina se vio contenta y animada, hacía mucho que, no desayunada con su familia, Rini y Endimión sonrieron.

-Saben que me gustaría- dijo la reina- un festival musical, si esto sigue en calma, me encantaría tener mucha música en el palacio.

\- ¡Y así celebraremos! - exclamo Endimión feliz.

Pero cuando organizaron todo, la Neo Reina fue con Mercury, tenía un deseo enorme de escuchar su música de la juventud.

-Me encantaría que esa música formara parte del festival- dijo la reina.

Pero cuando escucho Nagareboshi, esta no tenía la brillantez que ella recordaba.

-Siento que falta una voz.

Mercury la vio preocupada.

-Pero si es el duo Two Lights.

La peli azul se incomodó de mentir así.

-¿Two Ligths? Bueno… ah, quisiera verlos, aún tenemos imágenes, ¿no?

-Claro.

Pero cuando la reina los vio, sintió un vacío, solo eran Yaten y Taiki.

"Alguien falta"

-Bueno, como sea- dijo no muy animada la reina- su música se escuchará en el festival.

Y salió de la oficina de Mercury, quien le conto a las demás.

-Me temo que esto no funcionara- fue el comentario de Mina.

:.

.:

Pese al vacío que sintió la reina en todo el festival, lucio bastante más animada que antes, pero cuando todos escucharon a los Two Lights en los parlantes, y la música inundo Tokyo de Cristal, hasta Haruka sintió horrible, estaban engañando a su gatita, Luna estuvo en total desacuerdo y con su hija Diana y Artemis decidieron no asistir al evento, esa misma noche cuando todo termino, el rey Endimión decidió probar suerte.

-Fue un hermoso festival- dijo la Neo Reina caminando a su lado.

-Todo fue para complacerte- comento cariñoso mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Gracias- contesto no muy contenta de que la estuviera tocando- bueno-dijo cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación- que descanses.

Pero Endimión no la soltaba.

\- ¿Podría entrar?

La reina se quedó estática, la respuesta era obvia: No quería. Pero le dolía decirla así nada más.

-Está bien.

Ella entro primero, después el rey con una sonrisa, la reina se apresuró al balcón, como intentando poner distancia, Endimión camino rápido, y le tomo la cintura por la espalda, recargo su barbilla en el hombro desnudo.

-Eres tan hermosa, esposa mía.

Ella no quería, y no comprendía ¿adónde se había ido todo ese amor que le profesaba?, o más bien, ¿a quién?

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente el rey Endimión despertó de muy mal humor, nadie lo soportaba, la reina al final lo había invitado amablemente a salir de su habitación.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como deseaba, por eso había pedido informes detallados de Kinmoku, para su sorpresa el planeta de las flores se estaba marchitando, se quedó pensando largo tiempo que hacer, la Tierra tenía vastos recursos, pidió que prepararan una gran flotilla llena de granos, agua y mucha comida, quería ir en persona a verificar que podía hacer lo que estaba planeando, también pidió la presencia del Guardian de Ilusión.

-Helios.

-Su majestad- dijo el hombre con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Me vas a acompañar a Kinmoku.

-Por supuesto.

-Además- dijo Endimión levantándose- he pensado en ofrecerles una poderosa alianza, ellos están en problemas, en verdad les convendrá tenernos como sus aliados.

-Pero, ¿no ya lo somos?

-Si, pero como decirlo, una alianza más estrecha.

Endimión había pensado en traer el mismo a Fighter a la Tierra, tal vez, y aunque la reina ya no la recordara, podría poner fin de raíz al problema, ahora si estaba seguro que esa sería la solución definitiva.

\- ¿A que tipo de alianza se refiere majestad?

-Te vas a casar, con la Sailor más poderosa de ese planeta, te casaras con Sailor Star Fighter.

…

* * *

Pues bien, mi primera entrega de, ¿no se?, ay no tengo idea de cómo va esto, jajaja, y no sé si podre terminarla para el 30, ¡no sé nada! Asi que me dejare llevar por la corriente, y seguro los capis serán cortos, o a lo mejor será un two shot, ¡no se! ¿perdon?

Dejenme un lindo review, haber si les parece la idea loca.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: El cristal de plata se está comportando de manera maligna, al parecer los sentimientos de amargura de Serena están haciendo eso. las Sailors y el rey Endimión al descubrir el problema deciden actuar: Seiya Kou debe ser eliminado de los recuerdos de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Este fic participa del "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou .

* * *

.:

 **Capítulo 2**

Helios tomaba las manos de Rini, se veían en secreto desde que ella habia cumplido catorce años, porque ya no bastaban las miradas cargadas de amor, necesitaban tocarse, por lo menos se conformaban con besos ardientes y caricias sobre la ropa, el chico pronto cumpliría veinte, asi que ya estaba pensando en como pedir la mano de su hija al rey de la Tierra.

-Sabes- dijo Rini después de un beso especialmente largo- no se porque, pero al parecer mi madre ya no quiere tanto a papá.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Helios mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Porque no reconozco la mirada brillante de mi madre cuando lo ve.

.:.

Y ahora rumbo al planeta de las flores, Helios se encontraba recordando eso, al principio pensó en que eran figuraciones de su novia secreta, después ya analizando la situación de cerca, se dio cuenta que era verdad, que cada vez los reyes se alejaban mas. El colmo fue cuando noto que el rey habia usado el cristal dorado por capricho, se suponía que Helios era el Guardian, la piedra era una fuente de poder para usarla solo en caso necesario, y aquello, no habia sido mas que el capricho de un hombre desesperado, que no supo entablar una plática madura con su mujer, encararla como los adultos que eran.

Sin embargo, Helios solo era un simple guardian, de la nobleza de Ilusion claro, pero al final, se sentía casi igual que una Sailor, y ahora, se suponía que se tenia que casar con una, por supuesto que al principio se mostró renuente, el amaba a la princesa, incluso lo habia soltado sin más, sorprendiendo mucho al distraído padre, porque la Neo Reina si que lo sabía, no porque su hija se lo hubiera confiado, pero al final, al parecer las madres terminan descubriendo los secretos.

¿Por qué Helios acepto esa boda?

Bueno, confiaba en la Sailor desconocida no estuviera de acuerdo, asi de simple fue su conclusión.

:.

.:

Despues de varios días de viaje arribaron a Kinmoku, prácticamente los tomaron por sorpresa, las Sailors Star Light tuvieron que ponerse en guardia al sentir un peligro llegar- y no estaban tan erradas-, y ahí fue cuando la conoció Helios, y se sonrojo, Fighter tenía poca ropa, su uniforme de Sailor no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Majestad, rey Endimion- dijo la pelinegra dando un paso al frente- bienvenido.

"Es ella", murmuro discretamente a Helios.

Hermosa.

Fue el pensamiento de Helios.

"Tal vez no sea mala idea la boda".

Fue la segunda línea que llego a su mente.

Rini.

Fue el golpe a la realidad.

:.

.:

Después de una extensa reunión con los reyes de Kinmoku- a puerta cerrada-, ante la extrañeza de sus hermanas, Fighter fue llamada sola.

Desde que habían arribado los terrestres, la desazón en la pelinegra no se quito.

¿Por qué la Neo Reina Serenity no habia venido? ¿Estaba bien bombón?

Nadie de los recién llegados supo darle razón.

Así que cuando entro a la cámara del trono, donde se encontraban los reyes de Kinmoku, Endimion y un completo desconocido portador de un extraño cuerno en la cabeza, no se imagino lo que estaba punto de pactarse.

Kakkyu estaba nerviosa, no quería hacerlo, pero el rey su esposo, que poca relación tenia con las Sailors Stars, pero si mucha con su pueblo, tuvo que ceder, porque el imbécil de Endimion, habia sido tajante y claro, solo proporcionarían la ayuda tan desesperada que necesitaban, si Fighter se casaba con el Guardian de Ilusion.

-¡¿Perdón?!

Fue la exclamación de Fighter, cuando el rey de Kinmoku dio la orden, porque eso era, un edicto, no le estaban preguntando si quería, tenia que hacerlo, y la boda se celebraría esa misma tarde, Endimion habia traído todo preparado desde la Tierra, incluso el vestido- era un desgraciado-, ¿más generosidad podían pedir de su parte?

Imposible.

:.

.:

Kakkyu le pidió perdón a solas a Fighter, sabia a quien pertenecía su corazón en realidad, y no deseo caer tan bajo.

-Alteza- dijo Fighter reprimiendo las lágrimas- no se preocupe yo estaré bien.

-Pero no esta bien, ¡y lo siento tanto!

-¡Soy fuerte, pero me apenaran las lágrimas que derramaran mis admiradoras!

Kakkyu sonrió, Fighter era bromista, aunque su destino había sido torcido de la peor manera.

:.

.:

Healer y Maker se quedaron sin palabras, porque si lanzaban algún comentario, crearían un incendio, en la de por si furia interna de Fighter, porque a eso muto la tristeza de la pelinegra, y más cuando Endimion le dijo que su esposa le mandaba los mejores deseos, y que esperaba verla pronto, al lado de su esposo Helios, puntualizo.

-Estoy segura de que Serena no está de acuerdo- dijo Healer con Maker a solas.

-Cállate, alguien te puede oir- siseo la otra-, ya no podemos tener esa confiancita.

-Pero ella era pura ternura, es decir, no creo que sea de la nobleza que apoya matrimonios arreglados.

-Yo también tengo mis sospechas.

-Ojalá a ese vejete le salga una verruga grande y peluda en la nariz- refunfuño Healer.

-No hables asi del rey Endimion, eso seria poco, lo mejor seria que se le secaran aquellas cosas inservibles que tiene entre las piernas.

-Vaya Maker, que cosas dices.

-Hace tiempo me vi en secreto con Mercury, y algo se le escapo, o más bien lo menciono como para liberarse de tanta tensión.

-Vaya, vaya, seguro fue aquella vez que te ausentaste.

-Pero no dejaremos a nuestra hermana sola, la escoltaremos a la Tierra, y ahí veremos si se puede remediar todo.

Siguieron platicando, hasta que les anunciaron que la novia ya estaba lista.

:.

.:

Endimion parecía disfrutar mucho eso, verla en esa forma tan vulnerable, pero cuando Fighter se dio cuenta de esa mirada estúpida y burlona, se compuso, no le daría la satisfacción de que la viera mal, tampoco sabia porque el remedo de hombre estaba haciendo eso, como si quisiera quitarla de en medio, ¿no llevaba quince años casado con su bombom? ¿estaba bien de sus facultades mentales?

La palabrería de la boda paso rápido, cuando al final se dio permiso al novio de besar a la novia, ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

Fighter tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo a Helios y salir volando del lugar. Pero no podía hacer eso, no a su planeta, que recién habia terminado de sanar las heridas de la guerra contra Galaxia, y que ahora se enfrentaba a un problema serio de falta de alimentos, recordó que hacía unos días, un niño había pedido una ración extra de comida, pues tenía hambre, no simplemente no podía reusarse, tuvo que seguir.

Así que Fighter puso su corazón en algún lugar lejano de la vía láctea, y cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, pero Helios, siendo un caballero, le ahorro la pena, y simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fue tan raro, era la primera vez que a Fighter la besaba un hombre.

:.

.:

-¡¿Por qué Endimion no me llevo a Kinmoku?!- fue la peligrosa pregunta de la Neo Reina a todas las Sailors- ¡¿saben porque?!

Todas se miraron igual de confundidas, no lo sabían, y Rini no sabia tampoco porque Helios habia sido el único en acompañarlo.

Pero más allá de la pregunta a base de gritos, era el aura que salió de ella, nunca le habian temido, incluso Uranus se sintió en peligro.

-Madre, tranquila.

Rini se acercó, con miedo en los ojos, y fue cuando la Neo Reina se dio cuenta que se habia salido de control un poco.

-Lo siento- se disculpó volviendo a ser la de antes- supongo que esperare a preguntarle cuando regrese.

La reina no sabía porque, pero sentía que su corazón estaba en Kinmoku, y no sabia que este muy pronto volvería.

:.

.:

Las felicitaciones a la pareja, la comida, el brindis- pero nada de ligas ni demás costumbres extrañas y embarazosas de la Tierra, ¡faltaba más!- todo paso tan rápido, que cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban en una habitación, solos para su noche de bodas, al amanecer regresarían a la Tierra.

Helios se quedó sentado en la ventana, viendo los pastos cafés, estériles, producto de la terrible sequía.

Fighter estaba parada en medio de la habitación, muerta de miedo.

¡Por todas las flores de Kinmoku!

¡No quería acostarse con ese hombre!

Sería mejor que se llevaran su semilla estelar, total, si su bombón estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, en fin, eso era lo que más le había dolido de la situación.

-Te ves cansada- dijo Helios casi en un murmullo, que fue la chispa que le faltaba a Fighter para encender todo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y tú que dijiste? ¡Ya la dormí, y ahora si, _esta noche cena pancho*_!

-Tranquila, yo no quise decir eso.

-¡¿No?! ¡Pues hace rato me veías rarito, no se porque, si apenas hoy nos conocemos, no se como te prestaste a esto…!

Helios era tranquilo, un pan de Dios, pero tanta gritería ya le estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia, porque Rini, ¡por Dios Rini! ¡Se había casado con otra! ¡Ahora si le saldría lo Black a la princesa!

-¡Para que te lo sepas!- exclamo Fighter- ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! ¡Y menos los que tienen un cuerno en la cabezota!

-¡¿Cómo?!- respondio Helios con un grito- ¡¿Entonces que te gusta?!

Lento.

-¡Los caballos, baboso!

A Helios nadie lo habia baboseado.

-¡Yo me puedo convertir en un pegaso! ¡¿Te parece bien?!

-¡Pues yo me puedo convertir en hombre!

Oh, curiosamente eso era mas raro para Helios.

-Bueno yo- dijo Fighter recordando algo- por lo menos podía antes, porque ahora, ese poder ancestral se terminó.

La pelinegra se dejó caer en el suelo, ya no se podía convertir en Seiya, por eso le habia dicho en esa triste despedida a Serena que ya no lo sería más.

Ya no soportando mas todo el torrencial de sentimientos comenzó a llorar.

Helios se arrodillo enfrente de ella, le acaricio el cabello sin segundas intenciones.

-Yo amo a la princesa Serenity.

-Y yo a su madre- fue la respuesta que le hizo a Helios comprender todo.

 **…**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, aquí la segunda entrega, escribi volando, porque mañana no podre, y hoy, bueno hoy a luchas lo hice, seguro se nota, pero bueno hice lo que pude.

Y aunque dije algo alla arriba, por el poder de mi pluma si tendremos Seiya Kou, ¡nada de que no existe! ¡existe y está bien guapote!

(Cara de pervertida aquí)

Gracias por sus reviews :3

Anai Kou, , Kath Kou19, Andreita kou, fabelliot, Andrea Tsukino, Martha Kou.

 _*Esta noche cena pancho_ , frase que se usa en México para decir que habrá sexo, no me aguante las ganas de usarla jejeje. No Helios no lo entendió mucho, pero algo se imagino jajaja.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen: El cristal de plata se está comportando de manera maligna, al parecer los sentimientos de amargura de Serena están haciendo eso. las Sailors y el rey Endimión al descubrir el problema deciden actuar: Seiya Kou debe ser eliminado de los recuerdos de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Este fic participa del "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou .

* * *

 **.:.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.*.**

Fighter se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de Endimión, los preparativos para el regreso a la Tierra estaban por terminar, y entre ellos se encontraba el despliegue de tropas terrestres en Kinmoku, era casi una invasión pacifica, y claro de eso dependería que tan dispuesta estaba la Sailor a cooperar, apretó el broche de transformación oculto entre los pliegues del vestido azul que llevaba puesto, si ella no cooperaba, entonces Kinmoku pasaría de un planeta en desgracia a un planeta sometido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuántas veces quedo satisfecho Helios?

Solo se encontraban ambos en aquella habitación, Fighter evito los ojos a Endimión, porque en verdad lo mataría con el láser de su mirada. Y la pregunta claro, era cuantas veces el Guardian de Ilusión había "terminado" entre las piernas de Fighter.

-Dos- contesto Fighter con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

¿Que más entrometido, pervertido y desgraciado pensaba ser el rey de la Tierra?

Solo un poco más.

-Señor- puntualizo Endimión, porque ahora que ella se había casado con un terrestre, pasaba a formar parte del planeta, adiós Kinmoku, hola mi rey de la Tierra.

-Fueron dos veces, señor.

-Bien, y eso me lo corroboraron las mucamas, el desastre que dejaron en la habitación fue épico- dijo Endimión con una sonrisa socarrona- claro, no se compara con lo que yo hago con mi reina.

Fighter apretó aún más los puños, si tan solo fuera ella, y no todo el pueblo en peligro, ciertamente ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes al imbécil de Endimión.

-Bueno, supongo que esta demás decirte que no deberás acercarte a mi esposa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto levantando por fin la mirada, oh si, quería ver los celos en el rey de pacotilla.

-Porque lo digo yo, punto, ahora retírate, supongo que debes ir a hacer las maletas.

Fighter no quiso decir más, no lo soportaba.

:.

.:

Helios, Maker y Healer se habían agregado al pequeño engaño junto con Fighter, por supuesto no pasó nada entre los recién casados, solo tuvieron que dejar rastros de que si, claro tuvieron que aclarar que la pelinegra no era virgen, era una mujer enamorada de la Neo Reina, pero no una monja, estaba en plena juventud, con la pasión al rojo vivo en cada poro de su piel, tuvo sus quereres con otras mujeres, a Helios no le tuvieron que explicar nada, tenía a Uranus y Neptune como la prueba fehaciente de que dos mujeres podían tener intimidad.

-Fingiremos seguirle el juego- dijo Fighter muy enojada.

Porque ya sabía que habían borrado el recuerdo de su persona de las memorias de la Neo Reina, así que se presentaría como una pariente lejana de Kakkyu, y por supuesto tenía prohibido usar su broche de transformación, es más lo iba a dejar en Kinmoku.

-Pero en el momento que podamos revertir eso, actuaremos.

-Solo espero tengas paciencia- dijo Maker- recuerda que todo Kinmoku está en juego, la reina sin el cristal de plata no podrá hacerle frente a Endimión, aunque nos apoye no tiene el poder para ponerlo en su lugar.

\- ¡Lo sé! - exclamo contrariada Fighter, como deseaba poder convertirse en Seiya Kou y darle su merecido al vejete.

:.

.:

:.

Rini estaba completamente sin color en el rostro, cuando vio entrar al palacio, a Helios de la mano de su ahora esposa, Fighter.

La Neo Reina por su parte miro con curiosidad a la recién llegada.

"Bombón"

-Ellos solo se quedarán una semana- declaro Endimión- después partirán a Ilusión.

El rey solo quería ver sufrir a Fighter, que viera como Serena la trataba como la desconocida que era ante sus ojos.

-Quisiera hacer una pequeña reunión- dijo la reina- para que se sienta bienvenida a nuestro planeta.

Helar y Maker estaban atrás de ellos, la Neo Reina se acercó.

-Amigas mías, me alegra que su planeta este restaurado, espero pronto ir a visitar a Kakkyu.

-Eso no será posible querida- dijo Endimión tomándola por la cintura- apenas regresamos, el viaje gasta muchos recursos, debemos obrar con inteligencia.

-Pero…

-No hay peros.

La reina se sintió tan pequeña por primera vez. Y eso, no le gusto para nada.

:.

.:

Helios por más que intento acercarse a Rini, ella simplemente no lo dejo, opto por encerrarse en su cuarto, mientras que la Neo Reina se vio sorprendida por la boda, en cuanto a que suponía que el seria su futuro yerno, Endimión argumento que no lo había podido impedir, que fue amor a primera vista. Por supuesto la Neo Reina no quedo muy satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Estoy un poco decepcionada de ti- dijo la reina a Helios- pero respeto tu decisión, si es lo que te hace feliz, ahora si me disculpas, veré que tu esposa se sienta cómoda, ella no tiene la culpa del corazón que acabas de romper.

Helios solo quería convertirse en Pegaso y salir volando, y más cuando sintió todas las feroces miradas de las Sailors, en especial de Sailor Plut, juraría que nunca había mirado esa cara de odio por parte de la peliverde. Solo esperaba que pronto se pudiera terminar ese matrimonio, y poder darles las explicaciones a todas.

:.

.:

La velada paso tranquila, hasta que la reina les pidió a las star lights que cantaran como los Two Lights, Fighter escupió su bebida en la cara del pobre Helios, eso no se lo había contado.

-Pero majestad- dijo Maker- nosotras ya no podemos transformarnos- asunto que ponía muy feliz a Endimión- en hombres.

-Bueno, pero igual tienen una bella voz, además, seria divertido hacer un karaoke, ¿Por qué no cantas con ellas? - sugirió la reina a Fighter.

Endimión le ordeno con la mirada no hacerlo, pero ya era suficiente seguir cada orden del fantoche, así que sin su permiso canto con las otras Nagareboshi.

La reina quedo fascinada, y prácticamente se la comía con la mirada mientras la veía cantar.

-Enserio- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Fighter cuando terminaron la actuación- eres la criatura más angelical que he visto, no solo por tu apariencia, tu voz es muy hermosa- después le tomo ambas manos ante la mirada desencajada de Endimión, pero nada podía hacer, no por el momento- y perdóname, pero pienso que una armadura de caballero igual luciría bien en ti- termino diciendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, Fighter miro altiva a Endimión, como diciendo:

"Eres un pobre diablo"

:.

.:

Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad Endimión encaro a Fighter.

\- ¡cómo te atreviste a hacerlo!

La zarandeó un poco de los hombros.

\- ¿Enserio no te cansas de ser tan patético? - dijo apartándolo con fuerza- ¿Qué más quieres? ¡He hecho todo lo que has pedido! ¿Cómo una canción te puede poner a temblar?

-Me has obedecido, ¿eh?- Endimión soltó una gran carcajada- bueno, veremos si así es, sabes- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al oído de Fighter- no me trago que en verdad hayas consumado el matrimonio con Helios, no me consta, pero sabes, está bien, muy bien, porque aquí, en este planeta, la primera noche de la novia está reservada para el noble del reino, en este caso yo, y me asegurare que tu tengas una buena noche, hare pedazos tu estúpido orgullo masculino, que ocultas en algún lado, y veremos si así, si aun así, quieres seguir desobedeciéndome, al amanecer te espero en mi alcoba, esta de más decirte lo que pasara con tu planeta si esta vez tratas de engañarme.

Endimión se alejó riendo, mientras que Fighter se quedó de piedra, estaba perdida ahora si.

Pero alguien había escuchado esa conversación, y no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

Unos enormes celos surgieron de su pecho, y una luna negra se posó en su frente.

:.

.:

Endimión fue a su habitación con mejores ánimos, la reina se había mostrado en la fiesta muy contenta con él, incluso le dijo que le perdonaba no haberla llevado a Kinmoku, y que también esperaba que todo mejorara en su matrimonio, incluso sopeso la opción de no pasar por Fighter, pero realmente quería darle una lección, demostrarle que de hombre en verdad ya no tenía nada, y enseñarle de paso como se hacían las cosas en la cama.

:.

.:

Fighter no le dijo nada a sus hermanas ni a Helios, ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿iniciar una guerra?

Abatida, toco la puerta del rey pidiendo permiso para entrar, sin esperar respuesta se metió, la habitación estaba con poca luz, la gran cama se veía amenazante.

"Ahora si estoy jodida"

Parecía haber una cámara adyacente a la habitación, espero paciente a que de ahí saliera Endimión, pero los minutos pasaron y nada ocurrió.

\- ¿Majestad? - pregunto - idiota- murmuro.

Ninguna respuesta.

Se adentro más en la habitación, tropezó con algo tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Que demonios!

Exclamo Fighter, eran las ropas del rey, pero en una mujer, a Endimión lo habían transformado ahora si, en la damisela en apuros que siempre fue.

Fighter se iba a agachar para ver si estaba "viva", pero un dolor de cabeza la hizo hincarse en la alfombra roja.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, cambiar, era una transformación, una más que se daba en aquella habitación, cayo desmayado al lado de "Endimia", y solo hasta que despertara se daría cuenta, del regreso de Seiya Kou.

…

* * *

¡Hola, seguro te hice sudar con este capi! ¡Muajajaja!

Agradezco sus comentarios, y bueno tratare en el siguiente capi de complacer algunas peticiones que me hicieron : D

ARIGATO: noriko aino Kino, ashtorrymarie, , Elenmar, fabelliot, gregorioabel. Serenity Rose Kou (se desmaya de la impresión por su review)

Nos vemos en el capítulo final, que es el siguiente :`(


	4. Chapter 4

Resumen: El cristal de plata se está comportando de manera maligna, al parecer los sentimientos de amargura de Serena están haciendo eso. las Sailors y el rey Endimión al descubrir el problema deciden actuar: Seiya Kou debe ser eliminado de los recuerdos de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Este fic participa del "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou .

Advertencia: Lemon.

:.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.*.**

Seiya se encontraba descansando en una cama, y no en cualquier cama, era la habitación de la Neo Reina, lo habían llevado ahí por las ordenes de la misma.

Unos dedos delinearon sus labios, un suspiro de la mujer de odangos dorados, que no deseaba otra cosa que probarlos.

El pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos, la mirada azul celeste le sonrió.

-Por fin despiertas, ya me estaba asustando.

-Bomb…-murmuró Seiya levantándose- ¡Que te paso!

La reina tenía una media luna en su frente, pero era oscura.

-Oh, esto, bueno es un pequeño detalle, por usar cristal oscuro, espero no asustarte.

\- ¿Bromeas? Luces tan sexy…digo, perdón majestad- Seiya no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no con Endimión al acecho, pero, ¿acaso seguía siendo una amenaza?, un momento…- ¡Me transforme en hombre! Pero…¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero acepto ser la culpable de haber cambiado un poquito a mi ex esposo.

\- ¿Ex esposo?

-Claro, ahora que es mujer no puede seguir siendo el "rey" ni tampoco mi "esposo".

-Vaya- dijo Seiya un poco triste- supongo que no te gustan las mujeres, apuesto a que…

\- ¡Claro que no me gustan todas las mujeres! Solo me gusta una, y esa eras tú.

Seiya sonrió, después de mucho tiempo podía hacerlo.

Maker y Healer entraron a la habitación.

-¡Hermano!

:.

.:

Mientras tanto, Endimia estaba discutiendo con Helios.

-¡¿Por qué el cristal dorado ya no me obedece?!- dijo muy enojada.

-Al parecer, has dejado de ser digno de poseerlo.

\- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Regrésame a mi apariencia! ¡Es una orden!

-Usted ha dejado de tener el rango, y el poder necesario para ordenarme algo.

\- ¡Tú me hiciste esto!, ¿verdad? - cuestiono Endimia estrujándose los pocos senos que tenía, no había mucha diferencia con su versión anterior, solo que ya no tenía su amiguito colgándole por ahí.

Empuño la espada que llevaba y apunto directo a Helios.

-Sera mejor que la bajes, o te convertiré en renacuajo- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Black Lady, o mejor, dicho Rini apareció ante ellos.

\- ¿Tú me convertiste, hija?

-No fui yo, lo hizo mi madre, pero yo regrese a Seiya Kou, no sé, creo que mi madre lo merece, además que así, queda disuelto el matrimonio que fraguaste a mis espaldas.

-Lo siento hija.

-No, no creo que lo sientas tanto, incluso pensabas cometer violación, ¿te creías muy hombre, no padre?

-Por favor- imploro- pídele a tu madre que me regrese mi apariencia.

-Lo siento, pero no será posible, hemos hecho un nuevo equilibrio en el universo, una mujer se fue, es decir Fighter, otra tenía que aparecer, tú, además, tal vez así aprendas a valorar la esposa que tuviste, a mí, las Sailors que estaban bajo tu mando, todo el planeta que te amaba.

-Pero, pero, Helios no fue tocado por nadie, no pasó nada.

-Pero no gracias a ti, "padre", ojalá Seiya Kou hubiera sido mi padre- Endimia bajo la mirada abatida-, no sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti- lo señalo, Helios lo hubiera ayudado, pero no le dejo alternativa -, saldrás de aquí, y veremos si eres capaz de labrarte una vida, solo.

Con mucho gusto Plut saco a Endimia del palacio, pero por su labor en pro del planeta en el pasado, se le otorgo una casa, un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo, no pudo pedir más.

:.

.:

Un día después, Uranus y Neptune fueron comisionadas por la Neo Reina para ir a Kinmoku y quitar todas las tropas terrestres, aparte de que enviarían nuevas provisiones de alimentos, con mucho gusto viajo allá Mercury con Maker, llevarían tecnología de la Tierra para mejorar los cultivos.

\- ¿Te gustaría jugar ajedrez? - pregunto Maker recostada en la cama con la peli azul- pero es una lástima que no pueda ser el caballo como antes.

-No te preocupes amada mía, tu siempre has sido mi reina en el tablero, veamos como me sorprendes ahora.

Maker la envolvió en sus brazos desnudos.

…

-Esas dos ya van a hacer ruido de nuevo- se quejó Uranus en otra parte de la nave.

-Cierto- dijo Neptune jalándola hacia su propia habitación- no podemos quedarnos atrás.

Uranus no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar.

:.

.:

Healer se quedó en la Tierra comentando que tenía que ver un poco más por Seiya, no sabía lo que podía pasar, pues a pesar de todo, la Neo Reina no logro recordar lo que vivieron en su juventud.

-Como extraño a Yaten- dijo Venus parándose a su lado, la susodicha tenía un libro, como siempre para fingir- ejem, ejem.

-Si ya te vi, no me molestes.

-Tiene razón, no seas inoportuna- dijo Mars llegando también al jardín- mejor siéntate a su lado y dile lo mucho que la estimas, o que la estimamos- termino diciendo en un tono pícaro.

Venus sonrió cómplice, eran como hermanas, no tenían porque pelearse, les gustaba compartir.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen? - pregunto Healer sintiendo las manos de ambas sobre su cuerpo- enserio que son unas…

Pero ya no termino la frase, sus labios ya estaban ocupados.

:.

.:

-Agradezco que hayan terminado esta pesadilla- dijo Seiya- enfrente de él se encontraban la Neo Reina y su hija- pero no me parece correcto que hayan usado el cristal oscuro, pudieron salir lastimadas.

\- ¡También te preocupas por mí!, ¡papá Seiya! - exclamo la peli rosa abrazándolo por la espalda- ¿no te vas a poner celosa mamá?

-Ella no sé, pero yo si- dijo Helios atrás de ella- ¿o que te parece bien que yo haga esto? - acto seguido abrazo de la cintura a la Neo Reina- ¡mami suegra!

-¡Ya, ya entendí!- dijo la peli rosa enojada.

-Bueno, chicos, solo quería decirles que Luna y Artemis ya comenzaron los preparativos de ambas bodas.

-¿Bodas?- pregunto Rini, después miro a Seiya- claro, ¿entonces ya se lo pediste?

-Justo iba a hacerlo cuando llegaste, pero me gustaría hacerlo a solas.

-Tomate tu tiempo mamá, vámonos Helios.

:.

.:

Una vez se quedaron solos, la Neo Reina abrazo a Seiya.

-Espero que tampoco te moleste que siga sin recordarte, pero siento que no importa, no mientras que mi corazón lo hace.

-Bombón.

-Si soy tu bombón.

No pudiendo más, se besaron, como recién encontrándose de un largo, muy largo viaje.

-Hagamos recuerdos nuevos- propuso Seiya tomando un poco de aire.

Cargo a la reina hasta la cama, la deposito con cuidado, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

-Lo siento bombón, perdóname por no poder esperar hasta después de casarnos.

-Creo que ya has… ya hemos esperado mucho.

Con el torso desnudo, Seiya se hinco en la cama, bajo el cierre del vestido, trago toda la saliva de un golpe, Serena no llevaba puesto nada más.

-Supuse que así facilitaría las cosas- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Nuevamente se besaron, pero ahora con mucha más pasión, se fusionaron en un cálido abrazo, mientras de a poco, Serena desabrocho el pantalón tan estorboso del pelinegro.

-Si que estas inquieto- comento traviesa al ver la poderosa anatomía de Seiya, lista para darle placer.

-Solo un poco- respondió coqueto.

-Muéstrame todo lo que me has extrañado- dijo Serena abriendo las piernas.

-Por supuesto- contesto Seiya poniéndose en medio.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, fácilmente se unieron en un mismo ser, mientras ella gimió alto, Seiya rugió sin ningún pudor.

Ambos se miraron, uno habia anhelado ese momento, la otra, la otra simplemente lo esperaba ya sin esperanzas, una lagrima surco en la mejilla de Serena.

\- ¿Te lastime?

-Ese es el problema, que lo quiero, lastímame todo lo que puedas.

En otra ocasión el diría que nunca, pero definitivamente esta era una excepción. Seiya comenzó a moverse en un vaivén delicioso, que puso de cabeza a Serena.

-Oh si, si, si.

-Bombón.

-Derríteme.

-¡Bombón!

-¡Si, ahí, mas, mássss!

-Bomb…agh…mmmm.

El fuerte orgasmo no solo trajo placer a ambos, también trajo consigo todos los recuerdos perdidos.

…

 _Un chico en el aeropuerto, mientras iba del brazo de mi novio, ¿Por qué lo voltee a ver?_

…

 _Yo jamás me olvidare de ti._

…

 _Siempre seremos amigos_

…

 _Siempre_

El torrente interminable de memorias no paro, como tampoco pararon las sensaciones en el cuerpo de ambos, pero, para Serena no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más, tumbo a Seiya en la cama, tomando el control de la situación.

-Quiero saber, todo de ti, sentirte por completo.

Ante la mirada atónita de Seiya, Serena tomo con su boca su hombría, y la lamio de principio a fin.

-Pero bombón, oh, oh…

-Déjame, no quiero que exista una sola parte tuya que no conozca, déjame hacer recuerdos con fuego.

-Si, bombón, soy, tuyo, todo tuyo, haz de mi lo que quieras.

(NA/Eso quisiera que me dijera a mi :v)

-Buen chico.

Sería la parte oscura ahora en la reina, pero no dejo de probar una y otras cosas con Seiya, incluso aquellas posiciones que jamás uso con el insípido de Endimión, Seiya la hizo suya, de "todas" las formas posibles, hundiéndose en ella en cada cavidad que encontró; haciendo la noche interminable.

:.

.:

Tiempo después…

Endimia, por lo menos tenía cerebro, se volvió una doctora, termino haciendo labor social en uno de los hospitales, a veces la visitaba Rini, con el tiempo se acostumbró a su nueva condición, y pudo llorar todo lo que quiso cuando Rini la hizo abuela.

:.

Mercury se quedó a vivir en Kinmoku, fue como un intercambio, pues Healer se quedó en la Tierra, con las manos muy, bastante ocupadas.

:.

El resto de las Sailors fueron liberadas de sus deberes, pues Seiya, el ahora rey, vio que necesitaban vivir con más alegría, Haruka y Michiru comenzaron una vida lejos del palacio.

-Ahora si, ya me cae mejor ese sujeto- murmuro Haruka al marcharse.

La castaña encontró la felicidad al lado de Andrew, quien también visitaba a su ahora "amiga", claro siempre al lado de su esposa Lita, porque a veces se tomaba ciertas confiancitas con el rubio, afortunadamente le llego pronto la menopausia y ya no tuvo que sufrir de los malestares de cada mes.

:.

Hotaru inicio una vida en el mundo del modelaje, siendo asesorada por Healer, quien presumía de tener mejores gustos que Mina.

:.

Setsuna se quedó al lado de Rini, pues también se sentía abuela.

:.

Luna y Artemis fueron los nuevos guardianes de Ilusión y tuvieron otro hijo aparte de Diana.

:.

.:

¿Seiya y Serena?

Esta demás decir que vivieron el romance de sus vidas, y cuando al fin abdicaron el trono a favor de Rini, fueron a vivir a un planeta nuevo, sus amigos no les extrañarían, porque a cada uno le fue otorgado el poder especial de visitarlos con tan solo el pensamiento.

Serena no solo porto el rol de madre con orgullo, y aunque tuvo cinco hijos más, nunca se vio lo suficientemente cansada, y velaba por el bienestar de la gente a su alrededor, el cristal de plata brillo por el amor de Seiya, y brillo más intensamente que nunca.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar- dijo Seiya a la más pequeña de sus hijas, que era idéntica a Serena.

-Mejor que vaya a dibujar- propuso el mayor de pelo rubio y ojos zafiro.

-Haber cuando maduras hermano- reclamo una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes, la hermana de en medio.

\- ¡Ya por favor vamos a tocar! - gritaron al unísono los gemelos, eran de pelo rosado, larga coleta, ojos como los de Rini, pero toda la cara de Seiya.

\- ¿Y cómo le llamaran a esa canción? - pregunto Serena abrazando a su esposo, quien había creado no solo una escuela de música, también una banda con sus hijos.

-Esta canción se llamará: "Mi estrella eres tú"

Y con el ritmo de la guitarra, el atardecer que entraba cálido en el hogar de ambos, su hermosa familia, y amigos que comenzaban a llegar para escuchar a sus hijos, no podían vivir la vida más perfecta.

Por fin, estaban juntos, todo estaba bien.

 _ **.*.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pues me divertí mucho, este último capitulo me costo trabajo porque me comencé a sentir un poquito mal, para quienes me leen, escuchar que mi salud no esta del todo bien no es una novedad, pero bueno, escribi con mucho cariño para todas las ladies Kou, y por supuesto para la festejada Usagi Tsukino, se que la trama daba para muchos mas capis, pero, tengo otros fics que atender :(

Y si, Endimia se quedo asi, jajaja, total, nada se perdió.

Healer, Mina y Rei, claro que vivieron felices como el trio galaxia jejeje.

Todos fueron felices :P

Agradezco los hermosos reviews de: Guest, amely614, fabelliot, ashtorrymarie, Kiki Kou, , Andrea Tsukino.

¡Hasta la próxima travesura!


End file.
